


Ein etwas anderer Fall

by Khana



Category: Die drei ???
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-03
Updated: 2008-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khana/pseuds/Khana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justus, Peter und Bob am Morgen danach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein etwas anderer Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben beim Kink vs Gen Battle von ficathon_de.

Peter wusste nicht, wie es kam, dass sie sich am Morgen alle nackt und mehr oder weniger ineinander verknotet auf dem Boden der Zentrale befanden. Er wachte nur mit brummendem Schädel auf, weil Blacky krächzend über seinem Kopf herumflatterte.

Er setzte sich auf, wobei er erst mal seinen Arm unter Bob hervorziehen musste. Das wiederum brachte nun auch Bob dazu, sich zu rühren, und er gähnte, streckte sich und machte dann die Augen auf.

"Au", murmelte er und wischte sich mit dem Finger über ein Augenlid. "Au, Mist, hab ich die Linsen drin gelassen?"

Er blinzelte Peter an und schien erst jetzt zu bemerken, wo er sich befand und wie viel, oder eher, wenig er anhatte.

"Äh", sagte Bob.  
Peter grinste schief. "Morgen?"  
"Mhm. Was...?"  
"Keine Ahnung. Wir hatten Wein, oder?"  
"Und Bier, jede Menge Bier, und irgendein komisches Gesöff von Onkel Titus..."

"Meinst du, wir haben...?", setzte Peter an, und machte eine Geste, die Bob, Justus, ihn selbst und ihre Nacktheit einschließen sollte.  
Bob stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen, sah Peter für einen Moment an. "Weiß nicht", sagte er dann. "Keine Ahnung."  
"Meinst du, Justus weiß es?"  
"Sollen wir ihn wecken?", fragte Bob zurück.

"Bin schon wach", murmelte Justus.  
"Und, haben wir?"  
"Haben wir was?"   
Wach, fand Peter, klang anders, aber wenn Justus sagte, dass er es war, widersprach man ihm besser nicht.  
"Na, du weiß schon..."

Peter wusste, dass Justus wusste wovon sie sprachen. Wovon sollten sie schließlich auch sonst sprechen?

"Hrm", machte Justus. "Vielleicht."  
"Wie, vielleicht?"  
"Die Indizien sprechen natürlich dafür." Jetzt klang er schon wacher – es galt schließlich, einen Fall zu lösen. "Alkohol, und wir nackt zusammen auf dem Boden."

"Aber?", fragte Peter, denn der Satz klang, als müsse ein Aber kommen, und Justus mochte es, wenn man ihm in seinen Ermittlungen die richtigen Stichworte lieferte.  
"Aber ich weiß es nicht mehr, und wenn wir es wirklich alle nicht mehr wissen..."  
"Werden wir es nie erfahren", schloss Peter.

Er sollte froh sein, nicht herausfinden zu können, ob er mit seinen beiden besten Freunden gleichzeitig in alkoholisiertem Zustand Sex gehabt hatte, oder?

"Das hat niemand behauptet", widersprach Justus.

"Aber wie—", setzte Bob an.  
"Rekonstruktion", sagte Justus.  
"Was?"  
"Wir müssen einfach alles, an das wir uns von gestern noch erinnern, heute noch mal machen, und dann werden wir schon sehen, was passiert ist."  
"Wir sollen uns noch mal besaufen?", fragte Peter ungläubig. "Aber wissen wir dann morgen nicht auch wieder nichts?"  
"Auch wahr..." Justus zupfte sich am Kinn. "Dann... probieren wir es einfach ohne Alkohol. Wir werden ja merken, wenn uns was bekannt vorkommt."

Peter traute seinen Ohren kaum. "Du meinst, wir sollen Sex haben, um zu gucken, ob wir Sex hatten?"  
Bob grinste. "Nicht so direkt, Pete. Just wollte das doch extra so schön vage umschreiben."

Justus räusperte sich. "Ich halte es immer noch für eine gute Idee."  
"Oh, ich auch." Bob lachte. "Aber wir können doch auch einfach so ficken, ohne irgendeinen kriminalistischen Hintergrund dafür zu haben, oder?"

Peter starrte Bob an.

"Sagt nicht", sagte Bob, "dass ihr noch nie drüber nachgedacht habt."  
Peter schluckte. "Erst eben", sagte er. "Als wir hier so lagen..."

Bob grinste. "Wer weiß, vielleicht hab ich euch abgefüllt, um euch ins Bett zu kriegen!"  
"Lüstling!", rief Peter gespielt empört aus.  
"Ich weiß", sagte Bob.

Und dann setzte er sich auf, zog Peter zu sich herüber und küsste ihn.

"Hm", sagte Justus. "ich weiß nicht, ich glaube, das sieht bekannt aus. Aber da wird weitere Recherche vonnöten sein."

Bob ließ Peter los, der ganz atemlos war von dem Kuss, der irgendwie völlig anders gewesen war als die, die er mit Kelly gehabt hatte.  
"Stets zu Diensten", murmelte Bob in Justus' Ohr, sodass Peter es gerade noch hören konnte, und dann küssten sie sich, Bob und Justus, vor Peters Augen, und verdammt, das sollte nicht so heiß aussehen, oder? Das konnte doch nicht richtig sein.

War's aber.

Peters Hand rutschte von ganz allein zu Justus' Po hinüber, wirklich, er tat gar nichts dazu, und dann küsste er Justus' Hals, saugte und leckte – Knutschflecken konnte er gut – und Justus' Stöhnen in Bobs Mund hinein bescherte Peter einen Steifen.

Verdammt richtig sogar.


End file.
